Not Everything Is Black and White
by alexgomez12
Summary: Naruto finds himself in loving arms with a soon to be a crazy pair of parents. But wait is Naruto really a boy? What is this about the Shinwa Fenikkusu? Why has she got 3 summonings? And how come she's attracted to that goofy Uchiha? Ninja World Naruko x Shisui
1. Academy Arc: If Only

Naruto's P.O.V

-SMACK-

 _Pain_. It's all that I could feel throughout my entire body: the stinging sensation coursing through my left cheek had left me in a state of shock. At least for a few milliseconds, right before the nasty villagers started to hit me, bruising my tanned skin, leaving marks of blue, black and purple. It's not fair! Other kids have punched and bitten each other! Other kids have been nasty to each other! But I haven't done any of those things!

But other kids have parents. A family. _Love_. How they took advantage of it all the time! They would fight with their parents, take Sakura Haruno for example, she fights with her mum all the time and then starts saying how annoying she is! If...If I had a Mum or a Dad I would never take advantage of them.

"aaahh!" I screamed. A villager had taken me by my hair and stabbed a knife through my shoulder. Of course it just had to be the shoulder, the place where there weren't any vital points but could effectively cause extreme pain. Then my world went a crazy black.

Iruka P.O.V

I was walking through the streets, ready to go home after a tiresome day at the academy.  
'stupid little Uchiha's and their stuck up pride it's like even their kids have...NO! Bad teacher Iruka! Bad! Don't think of students in such a way!'

Normal P.O.V

Onlookers stared at Iruka and steered away from his path as Iruka looked like he was mentally crazy and could kill someone at any moment.

Iruka was still scolding himself when suddenly he heard a cry of a...a child? 'No no-one would hurt an innocent child' he thought to himself but he couldn't shake the feeling away and so went to look for where the cry had come from.

How he wished he didn't since the sight that met his eyes was petrifying. On the floor in a bloody mess was the same boy that had played a prank and when he glared had asked him one question...

"Why? Why does every adult look at me with those eyes? WHY? Even my own Sensei! Why?"

The question had left him amazed at how the demo-no _child_ was misunderstood, this child wasn't the kyubi that had attacked 6 years ago, no this was an innocent child who did not have the option to choose if he could carry the most powerful bijuu into him.

Iruka had felt sad but never this sad-wait he had actually, when he heard that his parents had died protecting the leaf from the Kyuubi. He felt the same sadness and guilt. 'How? How?! How could i hold a grudge against a child who barley knows how to read and write? 'And why hadn't Naruto learnt to read and write? 'Because i was stupid enough to think that the kyubi was Naruto, the murderer of my parents, the one who took everything i had left away from me.

Suddenly Iruka found a passion driving him. A new passion. He would teach Naruto to be the very best shinobi that he can be! Yes! That's it! But for now he knew he had to get the poor boy to a nearby hospital and fast.

Iruka ran as fast as he could and was grateful that the medical ninja's held nothing against Naruto as they knew it wasn't the boys fault. The doctors told Iruka that if he had been any later to bring Naruto here than Naruto would have probably died of blood-loss. And when Naruto was finally stabilized Iruka was told he could go home but Iruka refused to.

Iruka sat in the hospital waiting rooms for about 2 hours before Naruto was 'set free again' as the child had called it. When Naruto had came out he had looked sad knowing that there wouldn't be anyone to wait for him but then he saw Iruka who had smiled at him and had ran over to him. Iruka had given him one big hug and kept repeating the words "I'm sorry Naruto I really am, I'm sorry" and he would repeated until Naruto had told him "I forgive ya Sensei" with his foxy grin of his. That was the last straw for Iruka, he cried; for the first time after he cried at being alone. He cried for his dead parents, the loneliness he had felt how he had treated Naruto. Oh Naruto!

Iruka had taken Naruto back to his home, only to find it sprayed with graffiti and the door knocked off its hinges.

"Well thanks Sensei! I gotta get some sleep now!" Naruto said with a yawn.

"No!" Iruka replied with a stern angry face at Naruto.

Naruto's face only showed fear as that was the look everyone had given him before they beat him up. Oh the pain, no he didn't want that! He thought he had made a good bond with his Sensei. Was he going to hit him as well? Was this all a lie? Of course it had to be why would anyone be nice to him? He put his hands in front of his petite body.

Iruka looked at Naruto in shock!' He doesn't think that I'm going to h-hit him... does he?' Iruka hugged Naruto while the blonde had waited for a hit only to be hugged. Iruka held the petite blonde while the child started with small sobs and lead out with crying. Iruka's face looked crest-fallen.

'I will protect him and any other children out there that have to face this cruel justice of the world' he thought, a determined look portrayed his face.

"Naruto w-when i said no i meant that i wasn't going to let you sleep in an unsafe environment, i meant that i was going to take you home and have you stay the night over. I didn't think about abusing you Naruto. Really i didn't!" whispered Iruka to the doleful (it means sad...I think...) blond.

Naruto looked up, 'No, this can't be happening can it? Maybe it can...' Iruka smiled when he saw the light, happy bubbly boy come back to life again.

"Alright now let's go to my house" he said quietly to Naruto. He held the blondes hand in his and took him to his house. They both had shared the bed, sleeping peacefully. Iruka having one of his rare small smiles, they both drifted to sleep. Tired from today's events but almost happy that the incident had happened as it had bought them together, almost-almost like a father and son relation-ship. But remember it's an – _almost_.

Thank you for reading and don't worry if you guys comment, heart or follow i will update! This is my first Proper Naruto fix as my first one is really bad; it's on watt pad and is called: Expect the unexpected. It's a Naruko story just like this one-yes this is a Naruko fix. Naruko has a genjutsu on him performed by The third Hokage.

Bye for now dattebayo! Also follow me on Instagram- NarutoUzumakiNamikaze1


	2. Academy Arc: Troubled Frustration

Naruto P.O.V

 _Warm_. That's what I felt but that's impossible as it's always cold and never warm when I wake up. I must still be dreaming I guess, I mean I must be I _have_ to be. As I was debating with myself if the warm feeling was a dream or not; the exact warm feeling _moved_! I was now on full alert and scared, what did the villagers do this time? Did they leave me in a forest? Did a bear come and pick me up? Will it eat me?

While all of these doubts filled my head I was twisting and turning my body without realising. Again it moved! I have to think fast!

Norm. P.O.V

And with that final thought the tiny boy fluttered his delicate eyes open, scanning the unfamiliar room with anxious little blue eyes. He then tried to get up but found that he couldn't as there was a rather large arm around him, curios as to who was holding him he looked to his right; only to be met with his sensei! Iruka Sensei lay there breathing softly and soundly. A ton of emotions were flying through Naruto's head as he recalled everything that had happened the night before.

Iruka Sensei had hugged him; _hugged!_ And he had hugged _him._ Him; the demon of the Village, The kid that no one plays with, the kid that's _alone_ all the time, the kid who never had anyone to _care_ and _love_ for. _**Him**_. Maybe Iruka sensei was that someone, the someone that Jiji had told him, the someone who he could _trust_ and _love_ ; the someone who could no, _would_ _care_ and _love_ him as well!

But what if he...If...he doesn't? Well Naruto knew that he wasn't the brightest in the class certainly not like Sakura who was the smartest or, even though he hated to admit it, like Sasuke who was good at everything. He wasn't like Shikamaru who was the smartest in the class heck the whole school if he tried -.-'. He wasn't from prestigious clans like Kiba, Chouji, Hinata, Ino, Shino and Shikamaru. He wasn't like the others because he didn't have parents like they did, well except for this kid called Usimo but even he had friends!

Naruto wasn't like the others at all he was dead last, the dummy everyone could make fun of, he was weak, he wasn't the best, he sucked at written tests, he couldn't even do a simple Bunshin! And his Taijutsu wasn't bad but his form was weak, his genjutsu was nonexistent! He would goof around and mess everything up in class so why? Why would Iruka Sensei show love and consideration for him?

It just didn't...didn't make any sense! No sense whatsoever! Why would Iruka sensei, the same man who looked at him with those eyes only the other night show him love? It frustrated him, he didn't get it, he wanted an explanation on why? Was fate being cruel to him? Was it toying with him? Just to crush him down again? He didn't just understand, after all he was just a 5 year old. With all the emotions welling up inside him he started to cry; angry tears of confusion and frustration started to come pouring down

Iruka jolted awake with surprise evident on his face. He quickly turned to see Naruto crying; the goof ball of the class crying? That was unheard of as Naruto always had a vibrant smile on his chubby small face. Iruka, for the first time, didn't know what to do; all those hours of teacher training and experience went down the drain. What had caused the blond to start crying? An unfamiliar place? What happened yesterday? Or, in his worst fear, him? Finally when the blond started to fight of his hand he came back to his senses. Iruka hugged the blond, hoping that he would stop. And stop he did, now only crying. Once he stopped Iruka shook him gently and asked the question that he had been concerned about.

"Why did you cry Naruto?"  
"Why?"  
"Why?" Iruka was now taken back a little. What did he mean by?  
"Yeah! Why? Why now? Why do you care for me now? You've always ignored me in lessons and told everyone in class to ignore me as well! So why are you being nice to me? Everyone is mean to me apart from Jiji; he's the only one that will talk to me, care for me and look after me when he has time. You have always looked at me with those eyes! Why the change? When i first tried to be on your good side you brushed me of just like everyone else and ignored me! I was upset that my own Sensei had ignored me but i kept trying! And when i finally felt like giving up you start to care for me! Why can't you allow me to just... just drown in my own misery?!" Naruto had shouted that last part and all that followed was

Silence

Iruka was shocked? If he wasn't that would be the understatement of the year! That was a lot coming from a five year old who didn't know how to read and write. Iruka was frozen. Was...was he that heartless? Yes. Yes he was, what Naruto said was right! Why hadn't he done anything sooner? Oh how he hated that word; Why?

"Because Naruto", He started," Because I was blind! I never should have judged you! I... I believed what the villagers said about you being a demon! I'm sorry Naruto! I feel sick at myself on how I did that to such a beautiful boy as you! I'm sorry Naruto. Please. Please forgive me!" He was begging, he was hoping. Hoping. 'I wonder how much Naruto had to hope that tomorrow would be a better and merciful day?'

Naruto, for his part, was astonished. Iruka sensei was a...apolo-gising? No one had ever apologised to him before so he... he didn't know what to do.

"Umm... Iruka Sensei, this may be a little embarrassing. And you have to promise not to laugh!" he said, holding out his pinkie. Iruka, although surprised, put his pinkie out and 'promised' not to tell anyone about this secret.  
"Well the thing is..." he started to blush," No one's ever said sorry to me before so I...I don't know what to do. Do...I have to hug you? Say sorry back to you? I don't know what to do!"

Iruka at first looked surprised but then slowly he started to chuckle and then went on a full on laugh, Naruto joined in the middle of Iruka's laugh joining him in the laughing for no reason what so ever, well at least in Naruto's eyes it was.

"Naruto", Iruka said, finally stopping. With a gentle face he continued," all you have to say is what you feel, if you accepted the apology or you don't think that the person apologizing deserves your forgiveness."

Naruto, now finally understanding, grinned his signature grin, nodded and yelled "Well then I forgive you Sensei!"

Iruka looked at Naruto sincerely and replied," Thankyou Naruto, thankyou." Giving Naruto one of his prankster grins, what? Iruka may be a teacher but he never forgot his pranking days after all he did have to loosen up every once in a while right?

"How about we go eat some Ramen? I'll pay!"

Soon Iruka learnt to NEVER say those two unfortunate words when regarding ramen. He could have sworn that he could feel his wallet crying!  
"Alright Naruto let's get you home" he said while getting up. As well as dragging Naruto along the way. While on the way they saw a very weird lady, according to Naruto anyway. She had purple hair, she wore a skirt that was above her knee, underneath she wore short leggings that were covered by fishnets on either side. She wore part of the anbu uniform (leg shields), she had a top covered by a fishnet and a beige overcoat on top, she had standard ninja sandals. She had a blue belt around her waist and wore her weapons pouch on her ri-... WAIT this lady didn't have a weapons pouch! What kind of ninja doesn't have carry weapons?!

Said lady turned to Naruto and said "Like this" before he could yell she shot past him and held a kunai at his cheek and cut it. Not hard enough to hurt him but enough to make him bleed. The she licked it.

...

...

...

"IRUKA SENSEI SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"  
"CALM DOWN TWERP!" she yelled at him  
"QUIT YELLING AT ME CRAZY LADY!"  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S YELLING TWERP!"  
"IRUKA SENSEI! SHE'S BEING MEANT!"

"Both of you stop it! Now Miss do you mind telling me your name?"  
" The names Anko Mitarashi and don't you forget it!"

Huh? Anko? The one who was taught by Orochimaru, the legendary Sannin? Well Naruto sure attracts all kind of people doesn't he? Maybe with Anko around Naruto will know what he sound like?

People in the streets went around the trio as all they could see was a crazy purple haired Jonin arguing with a 5 year old and a mentally debating Chunin, switch debating with crazy and that's what the perfect definition that the Villagers thought of Iruka.

 _ **That's all for now and please comment heart and follow! And yes Naruto is Naruko but you will have to wait and continue reading to find out when the secret is revealed!**_

 _ **NarutoUzumakiNamikaze1 signing out!**_


	3. Academy Arc: Snakes, Secrets and Smiles?

_Fun_. It had been a week after meeting Anko outside the dango shop and after the little scene that they had made the trio would meet up and talk. Naruto swore that one day she would surpass Anko and that she would be an even better snake mistress. Anko then brought the scroll to summon snakes; the contract scroll. Both she and Iruka watched as tiny Naruto wrote her name, in her own blood, to confirm the pact. You see all summoning are different for example the toads confirm the summoning after they drink sake with the summoner, this happens after the summoners name is written on the scroll of course. The snake one was when the chief snake, Manda came to assess the said summoner.

* * *

~~On That Day~~

Norm P.O.V

Iruka and Naruto were waiting in anticipation for the chief while Anko was smiling with this crazy look on her face that would have made Saratobi-jiji himself to runaway that Gai sensei would have thought that everything he did in his life was for nothing and that would mean a free Kakashi who would enjoy himself with Gai and that lead to this and tha- OKAY YOU GET THE POINT RIGHT? HER GRIN WAS SCARY!

 _POOF!_ There in all his glory (and the other snakes) was the scaly chief of snakes himself; Manda. The magnificent creature could probably wrap the Hokage tower at least 5 times (10 if it tried0- In Naruto's opinion anyway. But the giant Snake looked amazing in its purple shiny scales and its mystical green eyes that were slitted.

"Which one of you was it that has requested our summoning? Ahh Anko how nice it is to see you again!" were the words that came out of the gigantic beats mouth. Oh your probably wondering why the whole essssssssssssing part isn't there, huh? It's because snakes don't 'ssss' like that! They only 'ssss' when they smell their prey or anything that they are unfamiliar with. They do it so they can get familiar with the object.

"Hi there you old bag of bones!" replied Anko.

"ahhh... i see this is the girl that has summoned me to gain the contract am I right?" asked the gigantic snake named Manda.  
"GIRL?" screamed the two crazy people.  
"Yes I can smell by your scent you are a female." Replied Manda

Iruka, Anko and our favourite blond looked at Manda as though he had grown two heads.  
"I'm a boy!" cried out Naruto,"look I can prove it!"  
He lifted up his hand and showed it to the giant snake and declared "Do my nails have nail polish on them?"  
Manda sweat dropped at the antics of the little girl who thought she was a boy. Just then the Hokage and a couple of his personal ANBU came into view.  
"Manda. What are you doing here?" asked the Hokage with beads of sweat running down his face.  
"Well, this girl summons me and when i asked her why she summoned me she starts nagging that she is a boy. She is clearly under a genjutsu, Hokage I hope you realise that if another snake summoner is used against her then she will be easily found out about." Replied Manda with a serious voice, "Also I would like to know why the summoning contracts of the Snakes wasn't aware that their contracted family's descendant was still alive?!" Manda now had a huge tick mark over his head.

Never in his life had Hiruzen Saratobi thought that he would be this scared of a summing animal.  
"Well... I'm afraid that that is classified information that i will personally speak with you later." Replied Hiruzen.

Iruka spoke up, finally after his daze,"Hokage Na-Naruto is a g-g-girl?!"  
"Well yes she is," began Hiruzen,"But this is classified information that is punishable by death! Only if Naruko asks you to or she or I decide to tell anyone may it be said." Hiruzen had a stern face that looked like it would kill if anyone dared to object.  
"Old man y-you mean to say that I-I'm a g-girl?" asked the innocent.  
Hiruzen sighed, "Yes. I'm sorry Naru but it just had to be that way."

"Naru? Is that what my parents had wanted to name me?" questioned Naruko  
"yes it was they had decided that you would be called Naruto no matter what but if you were a girl they would use Naru as a nickname."

Anko couldn't believe it. It was her mentor's daughter, her idols, her mother figure's daughter. She ran up to Naru and hugged her then... she cried... tears of joy filling up her eyes.

Kushina had been Anko's mother figure when she was a child. When no-one in the village would talk to her or look at her for being Orochimaru's student and when they would abuse her, Kushina would beat them up for it. Kushina had taken Anko under her wing and even planned to adopt Anko and Kakashi but she died before her dream could be completed. She along with Kakashi knew of Kushina's pregnancy but Anko was led to believe that Naru had _died_. Oh but Kakashi knew and he was going to pay for keeping this away from her. Oh yes the torture methods she could use to torture him and make him scream throughout Konoha. Mwahaha very evil indeed.

Iruka looked shocked. Here was his child hood crush, not that he would ever admit that to anyone, crying _crying_ how? Anko never cried but he couldn't stand to watch Anko cry. Naru had started to cry as well now, because Anko was crying she also started to cry as one of her precious people had started to as well. Iruka couldn't stand it anymore and went over and hugged them. He also started to tear up.

From the Hokage's point of view he saw a family. He must say he was shocked to see it but he saw a family in them. He had to set Anko and Iruka up together so that they could adopt Naru but as much as he wanted to he knew that it was their choice, their choice only. But oh how he wished that they would.

* * *

 _ **~~~~~ A week Later...Basically Now~~~~~**_

After all of the drama that had happened last week the trio decided to bunk at Iruka's and ever since then they had been. Anko had moved in. Naru had moved in. Now all that needed to happen was Iruka proposing to Anko. But alas he seemed too oblivious. Iruka may be a teacher and may be wiser than Naru but when it came to Romance and love...he was just as dense as Anko and Naru put together ^.^'

Iruka P.O.V

I'm starting to feel strange whenever I'm with Anko and Naru. Sure we laugh a lot and we have gotten mad at each other and we play pranks on each other, we buy presents for each other, make each other smile and love each other but I keep feeling this warm fuzzy feeling inside me, near to my heart. Maybe just maybe this is what it's like to have a family. I smiled. Sure I was never given a childhood but who can say that Anko and Naru have either? I must say the day the Hokage let go of Naru's gemjutsu we were all in for a surprise. There in front of us was a petite, much smaller and thinner to our dismay, blonde haired girl, she was adorable. With baby fat and long hair falling up to her shoulders, almost like a bob. She had the blue eyes that held a certain curiosity to it; she had this cheeky smile and playful grin on her all day on that day. I think that's when the fuzzy feeling started to come. We, me and Anko, took her out shopping, to the park and we played, at the end of the day we ordered some pizza and went back to our home. Our? Home? Well I guess I've just gotten used to them so much that I really do think of them as family. I grinned to myself. Although we have only spent 2 months with each other I got used to them. I can't imagine my life now without them. Honestly I was just a workaholic back then. Just what did I do? Go to the academy, come back, and get up the next day and repeat- with eating of course. Now I have fun. Actual _fun_.

"Iruka Sensei?" asked Naru  
"yeah?"  
" Anko's made dinner! She told me to come and get you!" said an overly excited Naru with a goofy smile on her face. But who could blame her? Anko's food was the best! I know it sounds weird but Anko can cook and she is just absolutely amazing at it! I could feel my mouth watering I think I started to drool because the next thing I know I'm faster than Naru and already at the table.  
"Thankyou for the food!" we all chorused. Then I and Naru dug in while Anko started to laugh. I know that Anko may not look like it but she is feminine. She giggles like other girls, shops like other girls and has a sweet and cute side just like the other girls.

.

.

.

.

D-DID I-I just say that Anko was c-cu-cute?!  
"What wrong Iruka-kun?" asked Anko with an adorable NO! With a concerned face. Not adorable, defiantly not adorable!

* * *

 **I am soooo sorry for not updating but if you guys review then I'll update faster and have more motivation to do this story. I'm so sorry for leaving this like until now, I'm in year 10 and I'm the most disorganized person ever so I am very sorry! Tbh I've already done chapter 4 as I've already posted up until that chapter on Quotev under the name of Queen-Titania-Erza but don't bother with that cause I doubt I'm ever gonna post on there for a while... Other than that guys have a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year if I don't post before that! And Happy Birthday to all of those December babies /^.^/**


	4. Academy Arc: Tea With The Chief

Norm P.O.V

 _Silence._

.

.

.

.

"Saratobi-San would you like to explain to me _why_ you have not informed the Snake summons that their mistress is still alive?" Asked Manda, the chief of the snake summon.

"Ah. Um. Well you see," Saratobi began," Kushina was pregnant as you know but during childbirth something happened, as of what it was I do not know. Unfortunately my wife d-died there and the only witnesses were Minato and Kushina, however they both died by the Kyubi's hands."

Manda could see that the old man was going through a tough time by just saying what had happened 6 years ago, he didn't want to imagine what he was like on the day 6 years ago. Saratobi slowly lifted up his head and met the deep gaze of the snake, looking reflective. The great snake nodded as a sign to keep going and Saratobi complied.

"After we found out that Minato had used his own daughter to seal the great beast I knew immediately that we had to leave her name as Naruto Uzumaki and not Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Everyone knew that Minato was a great man, a truly great man but he was also a formidable opponent. Minato was known as 'The Yellow Flash' and therefore was in the bingo books by the time when he was 18, and therefore had many enemies; One such enemy that was the most threatening: Iwagakure no Sato."

He broke his speech knowing that he needed to breathe. After some time he continued.

"I also knew the hard difficult life that she would have to go through, also the fact that she was a girl made it even more difficult. To keep her safe I put a genjutsu on her- a special type of genjutsu that runs in my family alone. However, summoning animals will not fall for that genjutsu at least not snakes as they had been contracted to her from birth, I didn't expect her to ever contract you though as I had thought that my ex-student had taken the contract with him but clearly I had been wrong."

Manda then proceeded to flick his tail to indicate that he forgave Saratobi for not informing him of this information. Although he wasn't too happy about it, he had accepted what had happened and knew that if he was the man then he would have most likely done the same thing.

"Saratobi," he spoke," I would like to train young Naru and teach her skills and assets that her once living family had been granted. I want to make sure that the world knows that the Uzumaki's are not dead. I want the world to know that the great Snake Chief himself taught this girl. I want the world to know that her name will be written in history!" The Great Chief had a glint in his eyes.

"She will. I'm sorry that I kept her away from you for these years so I shall comply. Will she also be learning Sage Art from you as well?"  
Manda nodded  
"I would just like you to know that she will most likely sign the Toad Summoning Contract as well. Jiraiya would want his student's daughter to sign, so do not blame me if he is persistent."  
At this statement Manda's eye twitched.  
"That is not fair father!" Replied the Snake.

* * *

Confused? Well let's just say that Manda's dad died right after his mother had died due to childbirth, both leaving him when he was very little. Saratobi had found him right before he was going to pop the question to his girlfriend. He was excited and nervous at the same time more or less nervous, what if she said no? What if she thought they were moving too fast? What if she said she wasn't ready? But they had been dating for 8 years!*

As a million thoughts went through his head he heard soft whimpering. Drawing closer to the sound, he found that the sound was coming from underneath a bush. Bending down, he closed one of his eyes hoping that it would make it easier for him to see. There in an egg shell laid a baby snake crying to itself. Carefully picking the snake up he noticed that the baby snake was crying. He mentally nodded at his conclusion that this was not a normal snake, maybe a summoning animal.

"There there little one," he said soothingly hoping that the baby would stop crying.  
" Saro? Is that you?" asked a sweet feminine voice.  
"Biwako?" replied Saratobi with beads of sweat pouring from his head.

After Saratobi explained what had happened Biwako suggested to adopt him, with her of course. And that was how they had found their Son. He was the ring holder at their wedding and had been in every photo with them. But when Biwako died it took a great toll on him, he changed from being fun and carefree to strict and severe. He was later chosen as chief when he was 18; Legally an Adult.

* * *

The third chuckled, "Now don't be like that Manda"  
"B-But _father_ he is annoying! Gamabunta probably doesn't know the difference between reality and fantasy!" Complained Manda.  
"Well I suppose you will just have to teach him then, eh Manda?" Joked the third.  
"FATHER!"

* * *

Iruka was having trouble concentrating to mark the academy student's papers. Why? Well our two favourite females were learning how to play the drums...It was **not** going well.

"Anko, Naru please! I'm trying to concentrate!" cried out Iruka.  
"But Iruka-kun,"Complained Anko, "We're having soo much fun!"  
"Yeah!" Supported Naru.  
Iruka sighed and then cried out "Meeting!"  
The trio went to the lounge to talk about whatever Iruka had wanted to talk to them about.  
"What is it Iruka-kun?"  
"Well Anko-chan I was hoping we could start training and teaching Naru now as her 7th birthday is coming up in three months. I could teach her everything taught at the academy and you could teach her survival skills and shinobi skills." Said Iruka while looking at Naru in deep thought.  
Oh that's right I forgot to tell you. Anko and Iruka call Naruto Naru while they're on their own but in public they call her Naruto.  
"That sounds great,"Anko started, "I will take her to the forest of death though." Anko finished with a crazy grin on her face.  
Naru was speechless. Sh-She was really going to learn!  
"She's going to start the academy next year in September anyway so I don't see why not. The council did that on purpose though, by allowing her to start the academy two years after her peer's means that she would be lacking general knowledge and fighting stances as well as kata's. They are hoping, no, making sure that she will fail" Anko said to Iruka.

They both looked at Naru sadly. Naru looked back at them with an emotionless face, she would always do this emotionless mask facade whenever she was sad or in pain. She knew that if she didn't then the villagers would enjoy her pained face and do more on her. Iruka and Anko both hated it when she did that face, they had told her numerous times to stop but even if she tried it just came, almost like a defence shield.

"Naru, you're doing it again" said Anko.  
"I am? I thought I stopped!" Whined an annoyed Naru.  
.

.

.

Then they all started to laugh. Anko and Iruka for Naru's pout face and Naru for well just to join in.

"Well how about we start now." Suggested Iruka, " Let's start with reading and writing."

And so they started teaching her how to read and write.

* * *

 **Hey guys! This is the last chapter I had originally finished and to be honest I am not very happy with my writing so starting from next chapter I am hoping that my writing improves alot! Tell me what you guys think of the story progression? Don't be a stranger, kay. reading reviews is really fun and I wish I could reply to them but I am a busy individual and I hope you guys can understand that. But please do leave revies I enmjoy reading them, even if I don't reply I can promise you I read them :p**


	5. Academy Arc: The Seed Finally Sprouts

The wind twirled the leaves, almost forcing it to move in twisted ways, like a puppeteer to a puppet. The branches of the trees bowed to it, none however looking in its eye. A solemn whistle was heard, it seemed the wind was sad, sad that although it had all this respect it did not however have one thing; A friend.

In many ways the wind and was like her she thought powerful and an element of nature just like the earth, the fire and the water, yet, where the fire was used to warm people up and the water a vital source to every living, breathing being while the earth kept power and humbleness intact, the wind however was scorned upon. It would blow peoples hair into their faces, whip against shinobi on missions and would create havoc in the ocean.

Yes, she thought, the wind was like her, neither she nor the wind had friends and every where they went they seem to be trouble and while the wind would create havoc in the oceans she would create havoc in an ocean of people. Both of them were familiar with one feeling; loneliness.

She sighed and as if corresponding the wind blew through her hair, almost as if saying that she wasn't alone and with that thought a soft smile fell upon her features and she whispered back, just in case someone over heard and to keep this a secret between herself and the wind,  
"I know! And you're not alone either Mr Wind!"  
and with that she whipped her midlength hair around as she dashed back to get home before someone saw her without her genjutsu on.

* * *

Iruka sighed as he waited for his ladies to come down for breakfast. Funny, he thought to himself as he imagined how their relationship had progressed from 4 years ago. At that time Naru had been under a genjutsu of a boy and was only 5 and Anko had been the scariest konoichi known to man on this earth but now both his ladies had changed. Naru was able to take off her genjutsu when Iruka and Anko had allowed it by activating a blood seal located on Naru's right shoulder. The seal would vanish once the third himself decapitated the jutsu or if he died.

Naru ad personality quirks as well like predatory grins from Anko and Anko's obsession with dango except for Naru it was Teichi's ramen at Ichiraku's. She had also matured alot and was very secretive. She had promised that he wouldn't tell anyone of her parents as she wanted to gain the villagers acceptance, acknowledgment and respect for who she was and not through her parents names.

She now knew how to read and write although she still scored the lowest in class for written tests. However her Taijutsu had improved vastly, although she knew the academy style off by heart now, she also had her own unique style. She was small and short, if you mentioned that to her she would get upset, but she now used that to her advantage as she used her shortness to strike in places her enemy would not be able to defend. She was also very quick and her reflexes were also fast, almost natural. Well, he thought, it was bound to happen if you trained in the forest of death with Anko. Naru was also unpredictable, when you thought you knew what her next move was she would surprise you and do something spontaneous on the spot. That was good, she would be able to adapt quickly on the field, he thought. When she fought, Naru would talk and torment her victim, something she picked up from Anko. Naru had picked up from Iruka's organised personality; she was punctual and learnt quickly.

Anko had also changed, she was more feminine and expressed her love for Iruka and Naru through cooking and letting her guard down when she was with them. They had found out in their fourth month of living with each other that she was a clean freak; Anko did not appreciate mess on the floor, socks littered on the floor. Neither did she like not finishing something she started. She was still as crazy though, something that Iruka was, for an unknown reason, happy about. Anko had retired from ANBU after a year from moving in, as she had nearly lost her arm in her last mission and ANBU did take it's toll on you eventually. So she had quit and been made in to a special Jonin as she refused to take on a Gennin team just yet.

Iruka himself had changed a little over the years; he was stricter and seemed to smile a whole lot more too. He was genuinely happier and open. Iruka had retired from ANBU a long time ago, right before he had met Naru. When he was given the chance to be a Jonin, Iruka had declined as he wanted to teach the next generation about the will of fire and pass it on and on until his last breath. So instead he had chosen to be a Chunin again, if his younger self had seen him now the child would have thrown a tantrum about how uncool he was.

Iruka smiled and looked outside the window to see the shops starting to open up and realised that the girls hadn't came down for breakfast yet! The rest of morning until they left the house was a hectic time.

* * *

Anko sighed as she was relieved of duty and was bored. The academy wouldn't finish for another 2 hours and so she decided to walk around the busy streets of Konoha and entered her favourite store; the dango store!

As she sat down she thought of how her life had changed for the good in the last 4 years. She treasured every bit of her day as she was cautious of her days left to live. Ninja's did not have a great lifespan and if she did grow old she highly doubted she would be able to sleep at night peacefully with all of the deaths she had caused in her life.

After an hour or so she decided to visit the academy just to annoy Iruka but before doing so she visited the stone where many of her comrades had died.

She payed respect to her comrade and walked down aisles of graves to stop at four particular graves. The first read Kimi Mitarashi and on the grave was written,

'Beautiful wife, mother and proud konoichi of Konohagakure'

While on the second grave was written Jade Namikaze,

'Proud shinobi of Konohagakure, Brave husband, father and brother'

She walked to another grave which read Kushina Uzumaki,

'Strong konoichi of Konohagakure. Charismatic wife, mother and sensei'

She finally walked to the largest and last grave, here it read Minato Namikaze and below the photo was written,

'Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure. A magnificent leader, husband of Kushina Uzumaki and an amazing younger brother to Jade Namikaze and his wife Kimi Mitarashi. WE shall all remember how the Kage fought to protect our village from the Kyuubi no Kitsune and gave his life for it in the process. Long may we remember you, and let our village not be disheartening to you and let it be the way you always remember it Fourth'

She gently placed the last yellow flower down on his grave and whispered to him  
"I bet your rolling in your grave on how this village turned out to be...

..Uncle."

* * *

Iruka was annoyed, very annoyed. No matter how many times they made her practice at home, Naru could never do a simple . He didn't know what the reason was but she just couldn't do it.

" Naruto! If you can't make a simple bunshin then how will you cope out there in the world outside?" He yelled.  
Naruto had merely shrugged as if it wasn't his problem while Iruka sighed and the class started to snicker.  
"Well what were you expecting sensei! Naruto fails at everything he does so this should be no surprise right?" came a question from a pink haired girl in the third row next to Uchiha Sasuke. The class went back into laughing and snickering, one particular student named Inuzuka Kiba was hollering in laughter.

" Right. That's enough now class, turn to page-"

All of a sudden the doors to the classroom opened with a loud noise, startling the class. There leaning on the edge of the door was a lady with purple hair tied into a bun and fixed with senbon. She was wearing a black shirt with an oversized beige coat that went up to her knees at the front while a little above the thigh at the back. She wore shorts and fishnet tights underneath; her pouch was located on her right thigh. She wore a smile that scared the children out of their minds.

"What are you doing here Anko?" asked Iruka with a tick mark above his head on the right.  
"Thought you might need some help teaching these brats." Replied Anko with a devilish grin causing shivers to go up and down the classroom.

"Fine. Class let's go to the training dummies!" called out Iruka.

Instantly the class protested in retaliation.  
"Iruka sensei are you sure?"  
" She looks too scary"  
"No way!"  
"She looks like a psychopath!"  
And in the midst of these complaints was a 'troublesome' muttered.  
"All right Brats I'll give you three seconds to do what your teacher says unless you want to be used as target practice for my Kunai and Shuriken." Shouted Anko.

"3"  
the class started to get out of their seats and run.  
"2"  
They started to trip over each other and get clogged up at the door.  
"1"  
Everyone had made it to the practice areas, all assembled in order.  
Iruka gaped at the attentiveness the students were showing, although it was out of fear, it still worked.  
"Want to swap with my assistant Mizuki" asked Iruka  
"Maybe I'll take you up on that thought." Came Anko's reply.

And so they began working on shuriken and kunai throwing as well as some Taijutsu. And all throughout Naru had remembered to use deception as a ninja's best friend. She remembered when Iruka and Anko had drilled that into her brain, every training lesson, every day at home, while eating, while studying and waking up. Naru didn't have to pretend that she didn't know Anko or anything as everyone in the village already knew that Anko, Iruka and she lived in the same house. She smiled to herself and continued to lose to Sasuke.

Sasuke was a douche, end of story. He was the most arrogant and prideful person she had ever met and never wanted to be on his team after the graduation. She hated him, he would always insult her, and in fact every word that came out of his mouth to her was an insult. She wanted to show him up and one painful day she did. He had started to badmouth Iruka and Anko and she had beaten him pretty badly in Taijutsu practice the very day. AS mush as she had enjoyed it, when she got home she was scolded very badly and was grounded for a week for forgetting that a ninja's best friend was deception. Iruka and Anko had both only spoken to Naru if it was necessary and ignored her for that day. When she had started to cry they had stopped and hugged her, apologizing profusely. But while they were apologizing she was also apologizing and promising to never forget that a ninja's best friend was always deception.

She had remembered from that day on to always stick to that rule. And boy was she grateful for it because after she beat up the arrogant Uchiha the villagers had had an uproar and would glare at him more intensively. They would chase him down streets in angry mobs like they used to and it had taken Anko to shoot senbons at the mobs, causing injuries like being temporary paralysed and shooting it at non-vital places but painful enough for them to scream. She had challenged all of them to touch Naru, her eyes had pure rage in them and her mouth was pursed tight, her jaw tight.

Naru had decided to play dumb after that as she didn't want to be beaten up again or have Anko and Iruka waste their time to rescue her or fussing over her. Iruka had been hysterical when they had gone home and told him what happened. He had a dangerous glint in his eyes that warned death and pain; Signs of an experienced former ANBU captain. Naru had truly been scared that night of Iruka's facial expression; she had mentally made a note to never get Iruka angry at her again and to stick to the rule.

Whilst lost in thought Naru never noticed the roundhouse kick that was coming at her with anger for being ignored. She blocked it but in a way where it seemed it was a fluke.  
"Finally paying attention, dobe?" taunted Sasuke.  
Naru growled as she aimed a 'lousy' punch at him and carried on playing her role perfectly.

* * *

Anko had to say that she was impressed by this year's class of students. Well she hadn't seen the other classes but this class had many important clans in them like the Inuzuka, the last Uchiha, Hyuga, Yamanka, Nara, Akimichi and the Aburame. There were others with potential like that civilian brat called Kazuya and a boy brat called Tokioshi. They were students with potential as well.

After spending the last 15 minutes doing corrections and pointing out ways to make their Taijutsu stronger the day came to an end and Anko, Iruka and Naru were a little worn out but still ready to start their training back at home.

When they reached their house Iruka yelled out "FUJISKI!" ( Fu-JI-Skee)  
this was their code word for a family meeting or when there was danger like someone eavesdropping on them or an attack, you could tell the difference by the tone of voice.

All of them headed to the living room and Iruka pulled out a box from under the couch and gave the box to Naru. Naru cautiously opened the box to find four bracelets that were a faded silver colour and looked transparent but actually wasn't.  
"What are these for?" asked Naru  
" They are chakra weights," Replied Iruka, " You're going to start wearing them starting today Naru. They have to be on you at all times excluding sleeping. They will help your muscles develop and get your body used to weight. They will also enhance your speed and strength." While saying this Iruka had taken the chakra weights and strapped them around Naru's hands and ankles.  
At first nothing had happened AND Naru looked expectantly at Iruka and Anko while they gave her a look that said ' work it out'. Naru then thought that as they were chakra weights they must need chakra in order to function and so pushed chakra into the weights. AS if it had come to life the silver eights had little blue lines going around and around to show that chakra had been added. But suddenly Naru felt very heavy and dropped to the floor.  
"Not only will this help in Taijutsu but they will help in expanding your chakra reserves and increase your chakra control. You have to pump chakra through them at all times otherwise," he pumped some of his chakra into the weights as well, " It will be pulled by gravitational potential, well from now on that is as I have activated a seal on it. The seal will turn off at 9:30 and they will feel light again as you will stop pumping chakra through them and you can take them off before sleeping as well."  
" You guys are evil" moaned Naru as she struggled to stand up and attack them.  
Anko merely snickered but afterwards she said that both she and Iruka have them too and proceeded to lift her sleeves while Iruka took off his shoes and socks to show his. Naru looked at them in shock and then asked when the weights would increase and Anko explained to him that every two weeks it would add a quarter of the weight that is already on. When Naru proceeded to ask what weight hers was what theirs were Iruka replied saying that at the moment Naru's were 8K while his was 900K and Anko's was 850K.

After her mini shock they started to talk about the students in Naru's class.  
" What's the name of the pink haired brat? She's smart but her physical is weak." Asked Anko  
"Oh you mean Haruno Sakura," Replied Naru," Yeah she's the girl I chose to pretend to have a crush on. But yes she's the smartest Konoichi in the year only second to Uchiha Sasuke, who is known as the 'Rookie of the year'. Well is going to be anyways"  
" seriously, you couldn't have chosen anyone better to pretend to have a crush on?" deadpanned Anko  
" Yeah but Sakura already doesn't like me so she wouldn't be lead on now would she?" came Naru's intelligent answer. Anko couldn't disagree with that.  
"Wow Iruka, our baby's growing!" Anko said with fake tears streaming down her face as she held a handkerchief in her hands, wiping them.  
Iruka had a visible shade of pink dusted on his cheeks as he processed what Anko had implied accidently. He, merely put his hands onto her shoulders and rubbed on her back simply stating a "there there, we always knew this day would come" and continued, while Naru had a visible tick on her forehead  
"Guys," she whined," I'm not that dumb!"  
Both adults looked at each other before laughing merrily.

"Uchiha Sasuke has an arrogance problem though," continued Anko," He's too stuck up, probably because the village hands him everything on a silver platter since he's the last Uchiha."  
" Naru and him seem to have a rivalry of some kind" added Iruka  
" He's a stuck up duck butt haired idiot!," Naru cried out," He seems to think he can do anything since he is the last Uchiha, last Uchiha this and last Uchiha that! Everything is always about him!"  
Both Anko and Iruka gave her a sympathetic look. They both looked at each other and nodded, Iruka then dropped a bomb on Naru.  
"Naru," He began with a hint of worry and unsureness in his voice," You do realise that since we agreed for you to always be dead last it means that you will end up in a team with the smartest konoichi and the rookie of year as it's always been a tradition right?"  
Naru's eyes visibly opened up and widened, she had wanted to throw a tantrum and whine about it but instead wanted to show Iruka and Anko both how much she had changed and progressed from their training sessions together. She instead nodded in a neutral face showing that she understood, showing how much she had learnt and how much she had matured.

Anko and Iruka both smiled warmly, they both could see that she was trying to show her maturity and try to make them proud of her. She had definitely grown; she could manage a month or so in the forest of death on her own. After 4 years she had improved, oh i forgot to add, Naru manages a month with in the forest while Anko's summons run wild and Iruka's traps are set in place. Also Iruka's summoning, birds, Itachi was not the only one that had that summoning contract for Iruka's name in ANBU once was Hawk.

"Now do the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, I only want one" commanded Iruka  
" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Cried out Naru  
before them stood one Bunshin and then half of a second one. Iruka merely sighed and concluded that Naru needed more chakra control and that tomorrow they were going to the forest again tomorrow to practice even more. With that decided all of them bade goodnight and retired to their own respective rooms.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? How is this chapter? This is the new modified chapter I was talking about, I hope you guys do like it! Leave a review please! Also I am looking for a beta reader to review my work, if you would like to or know someone then please please do pm me or tell me in a review, whatever works with you :p**

 **On another not I really need to catch up with the anime, no I do not read the manga people, i watch anime, sorry to all of those who's hopes and dreams I have crushed.**

 **But for me to write a chapter like that it will take me a while like this took me 2-3 days and this is up to date the longest chapter I have written on a computer. But please do tell me how this is going!**

 **And yes I know there are many linebreaks but i'm trying people T.T btw thats my crying face not a I don't care face cuz that's this; -_-**

 **Anyways this is alexgomez12 signing out!**


	6. Academy Arc:The Void Finally Fills Up

The sun rose upon a silent Konoha as it forced everything it touched to come alive. Its rays of light, slithering and crawling upon unconscious beings and objects, taken by surprise at the light. The light blinded anything and anyone that dared to challenge its power by blinding them if it felt it a threat or burned and scotched the pupils of those who were foolish enough to stand in its way.

The light awoke the residents of Konoha with its brilliance as it hovered over the prestigious village. Down in the streets people had started to open shops, wake up their children and prepare for the ambiguous day ahead. Ignoring the people the rays of light continues to snake its way across the village.

The light just so happened to be sending one of its beams into another ordinary shinobi house, It's long straight tendrils reflecting off of the mirrors and walls, making them glint and bringing them to life. As it finally reached its victim and beamed light onto their face, watching as the victims face scrunched up, scowling.

Blond hair emerged from the coils of her duvet as she rolled out of her bed, groaning and muttering incoherent words to the air. She staggered and stumbled as she got out of her warm, comforting bed and prepared for the coming day. She made her way to the restroom and stared back at the blond haired boy. She took in her own appearance, blond tousled hair, messy and spiking in the most unnatural ways to exist (-and yet it did), tired, sleepy blue eyes staring. A trail of drool was found on the left side of her grimacing mouth.

After spending a few minutes in the bathroom, bathing and other proficiencies, she stepped out ready to start her day and walked down the stairs begrudgingly. The first thing she noted was how eerily silent the house was. Too quiet. She unconsciously moved her right hand to her pouch and glanced around warily. Seeing and confirming no threat in the house she relaxed again, albeit still alert. She made her way into the kitchen which was in the same room as the living room and dining room, and got herself some ninja puffs and poured in hot chocolate milk. Don't judge.

She glanced around the room, expecting to see a note of some kind as a means to an explanation on why her surrogate 'Parents' were now where to be seen. Eventually she found a tiny yellow note on the underside of her blue ninja sandals. A simple message of,

' **Training ground 44, 10:03',**

met her eyes before the note burned in her hands. Sighing she glanced at the clock before deciding to glare at it as it showed 9:27, so she had half an hour to kill.

Checking and double checking that the house was secured and all of the traps and seals were in place, she set her foot outside and wandered through the streets of Konoha not even fazed by the merciless glaring and the unwelcome silence. The message from Konoha's civilians was easy to read, she knew she wasn't wanted here by them. She tried not to let anger, sadness and loneliness get to her as she knew one day she would have to protect these very same people and they would thank _her_. She had promised that to herself a long time ago.

Filling her nostrils with smells of plants, cinnamon and the leaves with a hint of pepper, she strolled and made no haste in her way as she knew that she didn't particularly want to be pulverised by her 'mother' and 'father'.

* * *

Tap!

Tap!

She grimaced as she realised her bleeding arm was going to give her away with the annoying tapping sound it kept generating. Her arm had nearly been bitten off by a green snake, courtesy of her 'mother'. Although her father was no better as she remembered her deep gash on her lower torso. The hell they put her through was actually training meant for Chunin and not academy students.

She scowled as she dodged the green serpent's tail and ducked before the bold falcon caught her by her hair to throw her painfully onto the ground below.

 _" **Katon: Gōkakyū no** **Jutsu"**_

She roared as she glowered at herself afterwards as she could feel the burning in her constricted lungs. She wiped her mouth with her dirty hands and put her hands in a familiar hand sign, _  
_ _ **"Kage Bunsh-"  
**_ She was stopped as a kunai went whizzing past her face and a clean cut was to be seen on her cheek, clean enough to draw some blood.  
"Enough" Called out Iruka as he and Anko made their way to her. Instantly Anko started to point out her weaknesses from the 'test' that had taken an hour and a half.  
"Your taijutsu is better but still easily penetrable, your reflexes are much better. Ninjutsu wise pretty good for a brat, and your calculations and quick change of plans are good too. However, your control sucks, you take too many risks and your ability to get out of a genjutsu is horrible, a big fat zero"  
"Thankyou Anko. Now for your chakra control exercise," He began as he gestured to Anko's green snake," Is to stay stuck onto Mira while she goes for a run and warms up a little."

So the snakes name was Mira, huh? Naru contemplated whether or not she would be injured too much that she would have to lie to the children in the academy about her going-to-be-happening bruises. She then proceeded to mentally scold herself as she realized the fox inside her would deal with that.

Nodding, she climbed onto the snake and stuck herself to its scaly, slithery and slippery skin by sending chakra to her feet and firmly 'gluing' herself to its slithery back. This was going to be hard she thought to herself as just trying to keep herself attached to the snake whilst it not _moving_ itself seemed to be hard.

Shaking her head slightly to make her doubts go away, she prepared herself for the upcoming challenge. Eyes gleaming with determination, eyebrows knitted together and pursed lips with a deifying expression, she started to come up with strategies to see what might work best, say if the snake rolled or dived. Alas, she couldn't come up with anything and decided it best to trust her guts.

* * *

It was late in the evening once the training had finished. Her mood current mood indicating annoyance, neither of her parents had warned or hinted that random jutsu would be thrown at her whilst the chakra control 'exercise'. Neither had warned that the snake would dig underground and that it would come out of the ground vertically when it decided to see the light and not stay underground.

And after her 'exercise' both her 'parents' had grinned at her and feigned innocent looks when questioned about the surprises. They had shrugged and told her that in the ninja world sometimes missions weren't at all what they seemed to be, the client could be withholding information. The mission's rank would either escalate up or down. Sometimes _ANBU_ had been on missions where they had to protect a client from bandits because tye clients had thought they were so important or Genin teams were sent on _suicidal_ missions. All because the client had with held vital information.

On the other hand her chakra control had in fact improved and she could now perform _one_ solid Bunshin instead of _thirty_ when she had first started. She let out a genuine smile as she felt pleased with herself.

By now the sun had had enough of torturing the village and sending its nourishment to them. The sun was setting after another dutiful day and a beautiful orange and yellow was plastered across the sky. The two happy and content colours merging with one another creating a fiery and warm setting.

Naru merely looked at the sky and smiled as it seemed to resemble what she was feeling, she was happy and content. She was felt satisfied. She turned around to meet her 'parents,  
"Do you guys think that I-I can become as g-great a shinobi as you two?" She muttered with a slight tinge of red masking around the corners of her cheeks.  
" What was that brat? I don't think I heard right" Mocked Anko. Iruka merely smiled and told her that if she trained and never wavered her will of fire she would be greater than the both of the ex-ANBU members could ever become. Iruka was proud of her, he knew that Naru would be a legend in their generation; he was sure of that. He, also, intended to mold her into shape and teach her the ways of a shinobi, to help her. But, Iruka thought with a smile, at the very end only Naru can mold herself into whatever she wanted herself to be.

While Iruka had been thinking, Naru was about to make a mistake, not dangerous-well if you don't count Anko's torture or Iruka's hour long assed lectures for this upcoming question.  
"When are you two going to get married so I can start calling you guys Kaa-san and Tou-san?"

* * *

After caressing her bruised head with bumps coming out in every direction thinkable, Naru settled herself on the couch in between Iruka and Anko. They were watching a relatively new movie; 'Frozen'.

She warmed her cold, aching hands by caressing her hot chocolate, as well as snuggling with Iruka and Anko. The three of them, to any civilian who looked inside their window, looked like a happy, content family who were enjoying their evening. What they didn't know however was the deep emotional scarring that each every one of them seemed to have been possessed by at one point or another. The scars that refused to heal and were determined to stay put. They couldn't see how the trio were cherishing every peaceful and fun time they could have, as they all knew, the life of a ninja was a dangerous one. However another thing they all knew was that the choice had been made by them. It wasn't forced upon them, no, they had decided to protect those they love and they had decided to do it with the cost of their lives.

* * *

"Oh I did not see that coming," Said an awed Anko, "Who knew that Prince Hans was actually the bad guy? I mean who saw that coming?"

The remaining two had shaken their heads horizontally also in awe, Naru couldn't believe it, he was supposed to be Anna's true love though.  
"Well," Started Iruka, "That's what happens on missions isn't it?"  
"True," responded Naru," The clients can always lie to us can't they? By the way guys, I actually wasn't joking when I asked when I...uh...could, well I mean if you don't mind me calling you...um...," Naru seemed to look flustered and was trying to ask something that she had wanted to ask four years ago. Anko however was not one for patience and hers was wearing thing. Another thing Anko detested was when people mumbled and fumbled with their words, like if you don't know what you are going to say then keep your trap shut!  
"Spit it out gaki!"  
"Could I call you guys Kaa-chan and Tou-chan!" Shouted a terrified and surprised Naru.

Both Anko and Iruka stared at her. They didn't know how to respond because of the shock that had seemed to control their body. Anko felt something warm in her heart, she'd never had any parents as they had died when she was younger and her only closest family relationship she had ever felt was with her first two sensei's; Orochimaru and Kushina-Onee Chan. The former had betrayed her and hurt her, physically but unimaginably more mentally. She had been saved and protected by Kushina-Onee Chan. Kushina-Onee Chan had given her love and had cared for her when everyone else had left her and treated as though she were scum herself. After Onee-Cahn had died, another emotional scar that was deeper than the rest had taken form in her soul. She had sworn to not allow herself to have any familial relation afterwards as she didn't want to be hurt, not again, yet she was being asked here and she was forced to relive her worst nightmares, unknown and accidently by Naru.

Iruka felt as though his heart would burst out of his rib cage any second, it was beating, loudly and fast. He stared at the girl under the genjutsu of a boy intently. Iruka knew what it was like to not have any parents to come pick you up from school or to cheer for you. He knew how once his parents had gone he had wanted no craved for the love of his parents once more, yet he had never gotten it. Sure he had gained comrades he could call friends but that wasn't enough to fill the void in his aching heart. Could this be what he had waited for in his life? Could this be what he had craved for as a child after his parents death?

Both Iruka and Anko turned to stare at each other, both he and Anko were actually of age to be married but having a kid? Anko was 27 while he himself was a year above her; 28, but could they both handle the responsibility of having someone that constantly looked up to you? Could they both be willing to give up certain pleasures like going to clubs or drinking? Could they both really handle the stress and constant worry of waiting for Naru to come home or for her test results? Could they handle it when they faced troubled times but had to act happy to not make Naru worry?

No they both knew they couldn't do any of that but... it would start to fill the holes in each of their tattered hearts, it would make them remember that they are human and not just tools as shinobi. It would help them feel more emotions, it would be fun to experience new responsibilities and pay the consequences, it would bring them closer and maybe the other would finally realize the others feelings. It would be a happy thought to come back every night to a loving family, it would be nice to have shoulders to cry on and hold onto on the nights of pain and loneliness, it would be nice to not keep secrets that would eat them from the inside or the guilt that would consume them, It would be nice to tell someone, it would make them happier and lighten moods.

However first they had to explain and convey their feelings to the other. This was going to be the first in a million obstacles that they would have to face. Before facing a nervous Naru the both of them stood up and looked directly into the others eyes, black orbs met thistle ones and melted into them. Iruka's heart was drumming against his chest as he sought to find the courage to tell the other of his gradually built up feelings, feelings that he himself was not aware of until a year and a half prior. Anko, meanwhile, was scolding herself as she told herself not to be a scared snake; she was Ibiki's personal assistance for kripers sake! She was known for being the cold, ice queen, the craziest woman, the woman that was fearsome and would make you piss your pants. So why? Why couldn't she do something as simple as confess her feelings to the man who was her senpai. She hadn't realized how love had crept in unnoticed until it became too obvious. She loved the his brown messy hair was tied into a small ponytail at the back and how certain strands would fall and frame his face, she loved his coal black eyes, although void in colour, was full and filled with emotions like the sea. She loved how he had patience, how his good points would cover her flaws.

"Iruka," came out Anko's high pitched squeaky voice, umm. I... I have something I need to tell you, well I don't need to but I want to but at the same time I don't. But I can't seem to keep it in and I want to tell you, well like I said I don't, but I feel as thought I should tell you" As Anko rambled on Iruka couldn't help but love her rambling and how her eyebrows were knitted together and how her face was a in between a face of embarrassment and frustration. He couldn't help but love the spiky ends of her hair and how straight it was when down. He couldn't help but be jealous of the dango that she ate as it seemed to give her more joy than he was. For shinobi's sake he was jealous of a food because of this woman.

Anko catching Iruka staring at her seemed to have pink tinges plastered on her cheeks as she fumbled with the right words to say. Oh the Irony, she hated stumbling and here she was doing no more than fumble in front the person she loved. Yes _love_ , Anko had passed her crushing stage a while back maybe in her second year of staying in this house, _his_ house.

"What I mean to say is, I love you Iruka-kun, I started to like you two years ago and well from then my feelings started to build up and seemed to have left the crushing stage and my heart, well, it just kind of gave itself to you without even me realizing. And I know that you probably don't feel the same way towards me, because I'm probably not your type anyways. I mean who could love a girl like me, ya know? And I know-"

She was met with a hug as she heard Iruka interrupting her, "I do. I've also liked you no I love you! I have for a year; I guess I lost this round huh? But yes Anko Mitarashi I like- _love_ you. So please," He said while letting go of her and going on his knees, "Please be my girlfriend?"

Anko and Naru, who they had forgotten about at the moment, stared in awe, Naru for how brave Iruka had been and Anko from happiness. Iruka himself was shocked at how easy he had said those words to Anko; he didn't know where that courage had come from. He once again felt his palms sweating as Anko had not said anything for the past 10 seconds and seemed to be frozen on the spot.

"...Y-yes. Yes! Iruka Umino I would like it- love it if I were to be your girlfriend!" She cried out in happiness. Fresh warm tears had sprung from her eyes as she digested the question Iruka had asked, she was very happy, and she could feel the void in her heart start to become a little bit smaller and start to be filled with this new found joy she was feeling. She flung herself onto the man in front of her as she couldn't hide her happiness.

Iruka felt his heart miss beats as he couldn't stop the goofy grin that had been painted on his face. He was also very happy, after years of being alone and no one to share his worries, fears and dreams with, after not being able to share the little things or share quirks with he had found his girl. He had found the woman that he would be able to share these with until they could marry.

For ninja, especially of their age, once you dated with man or woman you had to marry them, it was an engagement before an engagement. This rule only applied once the ninja had passed the age of 16 though. By agreeing, Anko and Iruka had pledged and intertwined their destinies with each other until death did them apart.

Their little romantic moment was stopped as Naru had started to clap and cheer for them. Quickly getting back into their positions and fighting the urges to blush, whilst failing, both ninja's smiled and finally answered the question that had been eating away at Naru's little mind

"Naru, I guess you could say that starting today we really are going to be a family, I promise to try and be the best, awesomest, dangerous and coolest Kaa-Chan that has ever lived," Anko promised to her.  
"And I promise to be the most boringest, overprotective, insane, prankiest Tou-Chan to have ever roamed this village." Iruka added

This time it was Naru's turn to hug them both and start to cry as she tested out the unfamiliar words on her pink tongue, the words that she had craved for and had wanted to say all her life. The words that she had been jealous of when other children her age had said the words she had finally gotten today.  
"Kaa-chan, Tou-Chan, Kaa-Chan, Tou-Chan.." She repeated as tears blurred her eyesight. Iruka and Anko, although a little taken back at first, had smiled and placed their hands over Naru as they both hugged the frail girl in their arms. Iruka then gently dispelled the genjutsu placed on her as long uncut tresses of blonde emerged.

* * *

After the official family meeting, the trio sat down to make dinner. Anko operating and gently instructing the other two, they had decided to celebrate by having their first family dinner, the official dinner would be next week as both Iruka and Anko had to first adopt Naru. For dinner they had chosen to treat themselves with a seafood special.

Naru, finally in her actual gender, had to tie her hair up; it had grown a little over her but, nearly to her knees. Near the tinges of her hair were little splodges of red, whether from the Kyubi's influence or from her mother was unknown but it was cool to see the blend from a bright sun to a blood crimson red. Thankfully in her genjutsu her hair was still sunny blond, the villagers already hated her and her starting to show signs associated with the colour of the kyubi would be all they needed to try and kill her.

But alas, even without the genjutsu she still had spikes that went off in every direction. Naru had wanted her hair to resemble her mother's; as Kushina had had hair that reached her ankles and still been able to fight profusely with what some may call a handy-cap, fighting with long hair is not fun. Naru knew from experience. Although they had to tell the Hokage every time they had decided to train in Naru's real form, after all they didn't want anyone to find out about their little SS-rank secret right?

* * *

Both Iruka and Naru drooled at the sight of the food they had made. Different types of fishes, from sushi to shrimp, all decorated with lettuces of different kinds adding to their visible appetizing.

"Thankyou for the food!" They all chorused as they began to dig in, well father and daughter, whilst the mother just stared happily at how she had been able to bring them this much joy in just food.  
"So," Asked Naru with a mouthful of food," This means that I am officially Naruto Umino Uzumaki Namikaze right?"  
Iruka and Anko nodded whilst smiling, it was nice to know that there was going to be someone who would carry out your family name, your legacy.  
"Naruto?" inquired Anko  
"Yeah, even if my name was supposed to be Naru well like I said it was _supposed_ to be. But my name is Naruto; you can call me Naru as a nickname but my name will be known as Naruto, even when I make the best Hokage ever!" Said Naruto with a fist bump in the air as her hair settled back down from the little jump.

Both Anko and Iruka were amazed at what they had heard but they both could understand, as the name Naruto would did sound albeit better and it fit her personality much better than Naru. The name Naru sounded gentle, with this grace of a swan, it also made her seem shy or timid. Naruto, however, was a much better name as it fit her perfectly; she was loud and brash, reckless but courageous and determined. She seemed to be force to be reckoned with; Maelstrom or fishcake... but fishcakes could give you food poisoning so they were equally dangerous... or are they?

"Besides to me by taking a new name it's like a new me, so I won't remember the pain and determination that I had gone through and gotten, I won't be able to remember my feelings to appreciate every little thing. And I won't be able to remember that what made me _me_ was well what I had gone through. I don't want to forget my pain, my memories, like the first time meeting you guys. I don't want to forget what my parents did for me."

Both adults nodded although a little guilty for the child's past and shocked by how much Naru had matured.  
'We promise to offer you the best future possible Naru, we will make sure that we will make up for the village and for those who harmed you as well as for your past. We promise to protect you just like our senpai's did' both adults promised. They vowed to do so until death did them apart from Naru.

"Anyways, tomorrow we will go to the Hokage to inform him of you officially being part of the family. Not that you aren't because a piece of paper ain't gonna mean shit to me." Said Anko, loud and proud.  
"Anko!" whined Iruka," You shouldn't cuss around Naru-to-Chan!"  
"Its fine Tou-Chan, you guys can call me Naru. And tou-chan, kaa-san always cusses when you're not around anyways so it really doesn't make a difference."  
Iruka didn't know whether to smile because of the first part or to drop dead on the floor after hearing the second part. So instead he chose to freeze and gape like a fish.  
"Kaa-Chan what's happened to tou-chan?"  
"Huh? I don't know. Maybe you broke him with that last sentence Naru." commented Anko whilst poking her boyfriend with her toe.  
All of a sudden Iruka grabbed Anko's leg and pulled her and sat her down on his lap whilst proceeding to give her a noogie on the head and scolding her on saying how little children had pure untainted minds and that Anko had now tainted their one and only daughters mind with cussing. Anko merely whined and tried to squirm out of her boyfriends tight, firm grasp around her head. Before giggling.  
"-nd that means that you can't- hey what are you giggling for?" Asked a half mad Iruka.  
"I was just thinking how annoying my boyfriend was before it settled into me again that you're _my_ boyfriend Iruka-kun. Plus your cute when you're mad" replied Anko while wearing a cheeky grin on her face.

Iruka just sighed before hugging her and nuzzling his face into her soft royal purple hair, earning more giggling and laughs from his future wife. Naru had looked at the sight and smiled, these were her parents and they were happy, she finally had the one thing she had craved for and she was happy. Before Naru could say ramen Anko had pulled her into the hug in which Anko was sitting in between Iruka's legs and Naru was sitting in between her legs. Iruka had his arms around both Anko and Naru's waists while Anko had her hands around Naru's torso.

They truly were a happy family. And they were going to make sure they made as many memories as possible, before something bad happened, like they say there's always a calm before the storm. And hell be heaven that they weren't going to enjoy this calm.

* * *

 **Well guys this chapter has got a lot in it, lots of stuff to keep you guys entertained hopefully. I'm really sorry about the slow updates but I only get to write on Saturdays, like for 2 hours so it does take me a good few weeks to spell check, grammar check and just check everything in general. I mean I have to research the jutsu and see what rank it is because I can't just give Naru awesome A-rank jutsus just yet. If you guys know any betas that are free at the moment or are interested in beta-ing my writing please tell me! But please keep reviewing and tell me if my writing has improved okay? Leave me reviews okay my little firecrackers?**

 **AlexGomez12 Signing out!**


	7. Academy Arc: Tainted Innocence

Smoke came out of her mouth as she exhaled in the cold winter air, her eyes haunted, her breathing uneven. Blood dripped down from here leg as she limped, struggling to support the equally haunted person next to her. The merciless night reigned upon its cold throne and didn't comfort them as it tormented them with the unbearable coldness of winter.

She hadn't ever thought that her regular evening would turn into this, no she definitely hadn't, all she had wanted to do was have tea with Mimoko-San and Ryuji-San. All she had wanted was to listen to stories about their son-Obito, to talk to them, to save their smiles, to cherish time. But when she had made her way to the Uchiha clan earlier that night she hadn't expected the horror that manifested her mind.

* * *

Earlier

* * *

The academy had been boring as usual and she was tired of listening to the mean comments from the other children and the constant punches Sakura- _chan_ would throw at her. It was early in the evening and the sun was beginning to set down to allow his love to breathe for the night, she had already made arrangements with her parents, informing them that she intended to surprise her favourite Uchiha duo.

Mimoko-San and Ryuji-San where going to be very surprised and happy in seeing her, they would start to smile and offer her to join them in having some tea afterwards they would all sit around the fire place as she would listen fascinated by the epic stories Ryuji-San would tell her, conveying through actions and stances. Whilst Mimoko-San would smile at their enthusiasm as she would bring some cookies and correct any parts of the story that were too good to be true like Ryuji-San defeating Medusa or the time where Ryuji-San had rode on a dragon into battle. Then, the biggest fun would come, where Mimoko-San would lose her temper and berate Ryuji-San as they would argue over how long it took Ryuji-San to propose to Mimoko-San.

Smiling at her thoughts on how today was going to be, she skipped across the road to make her way to the Uchiha district. Looking up to meet the gaze of the sky-she frowned, it was red, a deep crimson red, she didn't like this. Red was a beautiful colour but also deadly, usually she would fawn over the pretty sky but today there, there seemed something a little _off_ with the sky. As though it was telling her that today was a bad day.

Shrugging it off she continued her way to the Uchiha district, arriving there just in time to see the bakery there close for the day.  
"Naruto-Kun how are you?"  
" I'm great jiji-San, Baa-San. How's the shop?"  
"The shop is just fine Naruto-Kun, ne here their chocolate chip cookies, enjoy them with your parents, okay?"  
"Thankyou, jiji-San! Ja ne!" And with that she sprinted off to the house she needed to go to.

Knocking on the door, once, twice and thrice she couldn't stop her excitement in seeing Mimoko-San and Ryuji-San, _finally_ the door opened and at the front stood Mimoko-San. Her long ankle touching ravenous black her slid down her back whilst her bangs framed her face and went against her pale complexion, her black eyes looking like gems plucked out by a god and sculpted to suit her gorgeous face, Naru would still stare in awe every time she saw her. Mimoko-San and Ryuji-San both knew of her genjutsu and had kept it a secret as long as Naru promised to visit them, they had been best friends with Kushina and Minato, and Ryuji-San would say that Mimoko-San and Kushina-Kaa-Chan were siblings from other mothers.

Once inside their house the genjutsu would drop as seals in the house would be activated, at first it was a weird feeling as she hadn't had long hair in her boy form. But with time she had gotten used to it. She smiled as she entered herself into the house, running past Mimoko-San. No sooner had she ran past Mimoko-San she had been caught into two strong muscular, toned tanned arms.

Ryuji-San had scooped her up into the air and swung her around before putting her down and delivering a noogie to her head, all the whilst gaining giggles and laughs from the young blonde.  
"Mercy, Mercy!" cried out the giggling academy student. Grinning Ryuji-San put her down onto his lap.

Ryuji-San was tall, he was toned and tanned, his muscles were big for civilians but the right amount for a working, healthy shinobi. He too had ravenous black hair that was as spiky as Naru's hair and so he also knew the problems of taming such hair.

"Look!," she said flashing around a bag full of cookies, "Look at what jiji-San and Obaa-San gave me!"  
"Ooooo! Mimoko Look they're chocolate chipped cookies with a hint of vanilla in them!" Cried out Ryuji with a big grin on his face, Mimoko could only laugh at their antics, having Naru around was like having Obito alive again. It brought them remorse at first but then they started to enjoy having Naru around as she brought back the sunshine that they had lost, their precious sunshine. Mimoko would sometimes wonder if her little boy had died screaming, crying all alone? If only she hadn't gotten sick at the time, she could have gone and helped her son and h-he would've still been alive today maybe. At the time when she heard the news she had blamed Minato fully for making her sons team take such a dangerous mission, she had been a complete mess, she would wake up in the middle of the night or at random times screaming, kicking and once even throwing an explosive kunai at the wall in order to save her precious baby from the stone that had crushed him.

After that, she was taken to Inoichi and spent a year in therapy with him. She had made up with Minato and apologized to him in which he had hugged her and told her that it was fine. Things had gone downhill after that as she lost both Kushina and Minato and she had believed that she had also lost Naru, until one day she went to pick up Sasuke from the academy, she had hugged Naru to death that day. The next day she went round to Anko and Iruka's house and explained everything to them, and graciously asked if Naru could come and visit. They both had said that as long as the Uchiha's didn't hurt her and dropped her off back home they were fine with it. Maybe if Obito was still alive Naru would have a big brother?

She shook her head to stop that train of thought as it usually ended up with tears; instead she smiled and joined in trying to snatch the bag away from tiny Naru's hands. They had laughed and had had fun all day; they were just about to get supper ready when both the Jonin Uchiha's smelt blood.

Being in the field during the third Great War, the smell of blood was common, almost like second nature. However the last time they smelt the metallic rotting liquid was in the predicament of the Kyubi attack. Eyes Narrowed and chakra now sensing the contents outside their house they prepared themselves for whatever was out there.

Mimoko-San lifted on of the blinds skilfully as she tried to see what was going on outside, she gasped in horror as she saw her family slaughtered mercilessly by...Itachi? Before she could come to a conclusion for her confusion she saw him look directly at her. Mimoko jumped away from the window and turned around sharply, she took Naru and sprinted across to the kitchen. Running through hand seals faster than thought possible she unlocked a secret basement and put Naru into it.

Bending down she carefully whispered, " Naru, you've been a good girl and we both love you a lot, me and Ryuji had thought that all hope was lost after losing Obito, your father and mother until you came. Thankyou so much for everything Naru! Aishiteru!" with that the Uchiha planted a small kiss on Naru's forehead.  
Right before disappearing she shouted "Keep dreaming and become Hokage, Do not under any circumstance come out of there unless-" She never got to finish her sentence as she dodged a Kunai. She quickly stepped back into the room and covered Naru with floor boards and placed a genjutsu upon her.

* * *

Mimoko P.O.V

Exiting out of the room I quickly jumped to evade a kunai piercing through her skull. In front of me stood Ryuji with one of his arms _chopped_ of and his right eye _ripped_ out of its socket. Ryuji's breathing was laboured and uneven.

Why would Itachi do this? He was a sweet child that had always greeted them with a smile, she was his auntie and Ryuji his uncle, so why? Wait was this about the coup d'état?  
"Itachi we are not part of the coup! We are also on Hokage-Sama's orders to infiltrate it, stop this! Hokage-Sama would never order this, are you a traitor?" I asked, my eyes spinning red with the mangekyo sharingan  
"How do you have those eyes?" Came Itachi's monotonous reply, completely ignoring my question.  
"Answer me Uchiha Itachi!" both of our Sharingan spinning wildly against the other, casting and dispelling the others genjutsu until I finally catch him into mine.

Our scenery has changed to the clan gardens, pink cherry blossoms bloomed behind us as Itachi starts to tear up.  
"Baba, I have to otherwise Danzo will kill everyone, including S-Sasuke." I noticed how his voice broke when mentioning Sasuke and with just that my gaze softened and I relaxed my body yet not fully relaxed.  
"Itachi, I understand however I need some time, I have to speak with someone immediately. And yes they are in the clan grounds, however you will not kill them, do you understand me?" Itachi responded with a nod.  
"Good," I say

* * *

NORM P.O.V

As soon as Mimoko released the genjutsu she turned her back on Itachi, running to see Naru just one last time. Just to see her beautiful smile once more, to hold her petite frame against her larger one once more. With these thoughts accompanying her she didn't notice the flicker in the shadows behind her.

She didn't notice how something was stabbed straight through her gut, she didn't notice how Ryuji's screams had echoed across their house, she hadn't noticed the vast amount of blood pooling out of her gut, she hadn't noticed the horrific look plastered across Naru's face. Before falling to the ground she had merely heard the words of a traitor, an apology she wouldn't ever listen to.

Mimoko's body shook from the pain of the sharp object that had plunged through her frame, her eyes shook in their sockets as she experienced excruciating pain, she coughed up fatal red liquid from her mouth. In a final act of desperation to see Naru once more she turned her head and glanced up. She smiled at Naru who had tears streaming down her face; she mouthed something that only Naru had been able to translate before she fell down to meet Obito once again.

Mimoko's fall to the ground had triggered something in Naru and Ryuji, Ryuji had gotten up running straight towards Itachi. His face scrunched up in pain, his body ready to avenge his love, his mind replaying what had happened only seconds ago, his mangekyo spinning wildly in their sockets. Ryuji met Itachi's blows with faster, stronger, harder ones. Everything had been taken away from him, Ryuji had nothing to lose now- his wife had been murdered right before him, his son had died on a mission that was inevitable, and both his best friends had been killed by the kyubi. He had nothing anymore, he let his wild side free, he let his monster that had been awakened do all of the work for him. His face had pure malice in them as he delivered a punch to Itachi's rib cage, his actions conveyed his anger as he kicked Itachi up into the air of his house and swiftly sliced him with a Kunai.

"Ryuji-tou-san!" came a voice, Ryujio stopped in mid air as his ears heard that voice, what had he been thinking, he did have something he could protect. He still had Naru, the child of his best friend, the child that had saved both him and his love from depression, the same child who he had seen Obito's spirit in. He still had to protect her; he still had to fight-fight for her to live. She had to live on and make Mimoko and himself proud, she had to live in order to protect her loved ones, she had to live in order to fall in love and get married, she had many heartbreaks down the road, she had many life changing events to occur in her life. She had to live on for his and Mimoko's sakes. His eyebrows narrowed as he vowed for her to live, as he vowed on his very life that he would protect her.

That one second stop was all Itachi had needed as he came face to face with his uncle, he reached for his kunai and stabbed him through the back, he ignored the metallic smelling liquid running through his hands. He took a look at his uncle who had stood there in shock before collapsing and following suit like his aunt had.

Itachi immediately took his hands away from the crime scene and stared at his uncle's lifeless form spread on the ground, he looked at how quickly the blood from the wound was absorbed by the carpet; he saw how the crème colour turned into a murky redy brown. Ironic how he felt that the blood stained carpet portrayed exactly what was happening to his soul, he wanted an escape, he wanted to run away and forget this whole mess. However he still had one more job to do after all his brother was coming home wasn't he?

Itachi headed towards his house, where his parents lay together-drenched in their mixed blood. His mind set on traumatizing his brother he promptly forgot about the one other living organism who had witnessed every crime he had committed in the house. Naru came out of her hiding place once Itachi had gone, her training paying off for the first time in her life, she glanced up at the lifeless form of her aunt and uncle. Her eyes wide and traumatised from seeing their blood pooled around them.

Suddenly her uncle started to move, she stared wide eyed as he got up and turned to look at her. He smiled as he met her eyes with his own and rasped to her,  
"Naru t-take this k-key, it'll un-lock a room attach-ed with all of mine and miko's ju-tsu's. It's attached to our bedro-om kay?" She nodded to him still unable to move  
"Naru, you have to live, become the best nin-ja that Konoha has ever ha-ad and then beco-ome Hokag-e. I hav-e one more th-ing to do in this worl-d before I have t-to go, stay right he-ere okay?"  
And with those final sentences he proceeded to get up and start walking to where Itachi was to be found.

Naru didn't listen to his words as she followed him putting her training into use once more but it wasn't enough to fool Ryuji,  
"Naru, if you're going to follow me I know that you'll do it no matter what I say, so at least hide yourself once we get there okay?"  
Without waiting for her answer he continued to walk whilst supporting himself by cradling his left ribs. He staggered to move forward but still managed to, his will fascinating her, his determination almost scaring her. She decided she wanted to have a will and strength as strong as his; at least enough to be on par with his if not more.

Finally they reached their destination, inside screams could be heard. The sounds from the scream could be familiarised by Naru, of course this was his home after all. Naru hid as she watched Itachi torment his younger brother, her classmate- Sasuke. How? How could he be so cruel? That was his younger brother wasn't it. Aren't older siblings supposed to protect their younger siblings? She didn't understand Itachi's logic at all but she waited to see what her uncle would do.

Ryuji, ignoring his pain, went back into his ninja stealth mode as he effectively reached Itachi's back whilst he had placed a genjutsu on his younger brother, the genjutsu would only last a few seconds, a few precious seconds. But that would be all he needed, he plunged his kunai straight through Itachi's back like he had done, but he made sure that the kunai ripped through his heart. He plunged the kunai through until it could be seen through Itachi's chest itself, Ryuji took the kunai out as he plunged it once more into Itachi's gut just as he had done to his love, once again making sure it could be seen on the other side.

Itachi coughed up blood as he felt the same pain his aunt had been through, he was somehow content and happy as he got his wish, even after doing all these crimes he was killed by a fellow Uchiha. There was nothing more he could ask for as he welcomed the splodges of black in his vision. He took one last loving gaze at his petrified brother as he whispered his love for his brother before welcoming his death.

Ryuji stood over Itachi as he took his last breath and collapsed onto his knees. He turned his head once more to Naru and asked her to take care of his nephew and to protect him, to be his younger sister from now on. He then turned towards Sasuke and told him to live on and to protect his new sister. He told them to be there for each other and to never leave the other one. He took them both into his arms as he held them close to him and hugged them before falling backwards onto the welcoming floor. He lay there quietly.

Sasuke then fainted right before her and she picked him up, she then knew she had to get to the old man and tell him everything so she walked out of the Uchiha compound carrying her now proclaimed brother. She set out in the dead of night to accomplish what someone her age shouldn't have to do.

She wouldn't cry just yet, no not until the old man knew of everything that had happened, not until Sasuke was safe in the hospital, not until she could be with her parents, not until she could be in a tight hug, not until she woke up from this nightmare. How she wished it was a nightmare but she knew better, she felt disgusted at herself for being so weak and to basically spit upon the bravery that her Uchiha parents had shown upon this cold frosty night.

She would keep her vow until she died, she would protect her older brother form now, she would become the best ninja Konoha could ever produce, she would become the first female Hokage, she would be a legend in her own right and people would not only acknowledge her but would retell her story to millions of younger ninja for generations to come. This she vowed, her Uchiha parents death would not be in vain. The life that they sacrificed would never ever be forgotten.

* * *

Two years later

* * *

The morning winds died down as a blonde walked to her academy with a ravenette in tow, the ravenette seemed to walk side by side with him as they made their way to their graduation test. The ravenette seemed to be very possessive of the blonde as he stepped in front of her and opened doors before he could reach them. This while was an act of affection only seemed to piss off the blonde who could fully well open doors by himself.

Before the ravenette could reach the next door handle the blonde whipped past him and opened the door and stepped into the half filled classroom. He ignored the growling and scoffing from the ravenette beside him and continued to walk into the classroom to find a seat for himself and his brother.

They both sat down and waited for their respective names to be called out, everyone in the room seemed to be nervous and were preparing themselves mentally for the upcoming inevitable test. Everyone but two females and two males, one male sleeping while the other stuffing his face in with food, two females arguing over who was better and who would win his brothers affection.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

The ravenette beside him stood up and walked towards the room where his test would take place. Before going he wished the blonde good luck in his own way of 'Dope you let's hope you can at least pass academy standards'. The blonde proceeded to scowl and huff at him and waited for her turn already knowing that the ravenette has presumably passed. And finally his name was called,

"Naruto Umino Uzumaki"

He stood up from his seat and ignored any unwelcomed stares by his fellow peers as he stepped into the room. He was asked to perform physical tasks such as kunai throwing and running a certain amount of laps around the academy without tiring. Finally it came to the Ninjutsu portion of the task she performed every task given to her until it came to the bunshin jutsu.

"Naruto please perform the Bunshin jutsu and at least make 3 precise clones of yourself." Repeated Iruka as Naruto had stopped. Mizuki had merely smirked in response as he couldn't wait for his plan to now commence.  
Naruto stopped for a flicker of a second and put his hands into what would be his trademark stance in the future.  
"Bunshin no jutsu!" He shouted as 3 replicas of him stood beside him, 3 solid bunshins that is. Mizuki's eyes widened at the sight, that was one of the moves branded as forbidden for even some Jonin but the demon was doing it. It may be a demon but it was still in the academy right? This meant there would be flaws in his plan, flaws he could not accept, he needed that scroll and he needed to get rid of this demon.

His eyes watched every movement made by the demon as it lurched forwards to accept its hitai-ate, he watched its canines come into full view as it let out a grin, that thing deserved no happiness. It was a waste of space, that demon had no right to be happy when he had killed countless of innocents. When he had killed his love, he could still remember seeing what was left of her rotting flesh, the blood spread around her, her limbs a couple feet away from her. There was no face for him to look at as her face was disoriented completely, her eyes missing from their sockets, her nose ripped out, her mouth split in two.

Lily had been his first love, they had promised to marry each other when they were older only the day before. What would they know of the attack? After all they were only children fresh into the academy, academy students who knew nothing of how to protect themselves, students who had a crazy dream of marrying each other, students who made promises easily, too easily.

And the demon who had taken her away from him was becoming a ninja and was happy. He was livid how could that monster be so happy? It didn't deserve to be happy, not after everything it had done.

A plan formulated in his mind quickly, taking in everything, every aspect, every flaw. He might not be a Nara but he was a Chunin for a reason. He would take out the monster the same way it had taken out Lily, that demon would be unrecognisable once he was done with him. Oh yes he was going to enjoy this little battle with Kyubi. With that thought on his mind he allowed himself to have the satisfaction of smirking as his eyes glinted with the evil plaguing his mind.

* * *

 **Okay so I haven't posted in aaagggesss but I'm in year 10 and I'm doing my GCSE'S gimme a break!  
[ -.-'']Anyways I'd say a few things happened in this chapter don't you? I hope your all ok! R&R my lovelies- tell me watcha think!**


End file.
